


Like a Blanket

by thewritingsloth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, So everyone can read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: The Doctor loves how warm you are in her bed.





	Like a Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a quick Doctor/Reader one-shot! Hope you'll like it!

The Doctor snuggled closer to you, pressing herself against your back, her left arm loosely wrapped around your waist. She was breathing gently, the calming rhythm of her two heartbeats making you smile. You turned around in her arms to face her when you heard her speak up:

"You’re very warm."

The Doctor’s eyes met yours, an eternal curiosity always flickering in them.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not. You’re like a blanket!"

You chuckled at her answer, feeling her fingers running down your forearm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Your own hand came to rest on the Doctor’s stomach, her pyjama shirt riding up slightly.

Her eyes were now fixated on your lips, and you blushed.

"You know, if you want to kiss me, you can…"

The Doctor’s face lit up brightly, apparently delighted at your suggestion. You two had been dating for a few weeks, but the Doctor was still getting used to showing her affection, afraid that she’d cross a border too soon.

You seemed to reassure her enough, because she moved even close to press her lips against yours.

She tasted sweet, with a hint of the hot chocolate you had shared before going to bed. As you kissed her back, her left hand settled on your waist, yours moving up her back. The Doctor moved slowly on top of you, rolling around with your help, breaking the kiss to press her mouth against your nose, then your forehead.

You gazed up at her, and a ravishing smile appeared on her face, making your heartbeat speed up.

"I love you, Doctor."

She beamed, quickly hiding her face in the crook of your neck before reappearing to press another kiss to your lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
